Hiei and Kurama's last fight
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Ok, now, if you don't like yu yu. Dont read this. Even if you love Kurama and Hiei, you will not like this. You will probably even get mad. But hey, go ahead. At your own risk.


Disclamer: I do not own yu yu.

The story may get confusing for some of your little minds. Also, the words may not all be spelled the right way. Get over it. Also, don't read it if you are in love with an imaginary person called Kurama, or Hiei. Why? Oh, you will find out.

Hiei and Kurama's last fight

- -- ---

A dark night meant that there was to be a fight. The moon was full as a dark short figuar ran across the feild, fast as light. After him, a tall slender figuar followed. He had red hair. The other black, with white and blue highlights. Once they reached the center of the field, they stopped. Both gazed at each other for a long time. Hiei drew his sword. Kurama, his own wepon, a plant. The rose whip. They both looked at each other with a look of hate. Both had once been friends, perhaps lost lovers, and now, both drew their wepons to one another.

"Defend yourself fox!" said Hiei with hate in his eyes.

Kurama smiled evily, "Only, for you."

(The night before at Hiei's Den)

Dear Hiei,

By now, you must have figured out that I have stolen Yukina. I told her that you are her brother. I am sorry to do this to you, but, I will be killing Yukina at dawn tomorrow, shall you not meet me in the old feild tomorrow night, were we first met. I am not kidding, I will take her life. Do not underestimate me, I only want to get back at you for not... Oh well, I will have to tell you later I suppose.

-from, Kurama

(The night before at Kurama's Home)

Dear Kurama,

Hello fox. I bet you know who I am. Thats good. You might still be better than I use to think. I am so sorry, but, by now, you must have realized that I have taken your step brother. (I forget the name, it has a Kodo or something in it.) I feel sorry for him, he crys like a baby, 'Where is my brother. Help me Kurama.' What the hell, I mean really, like you would come for him. Well, if you do want him back alive, then, tomorrow, come to the feild were we first met. I will wait for you my sweet fox. One of our blood will be spilt.

-from, Hiei

(The next night, in the feild. end flashback)

Both at the same time gave a sigh. But Kurama was the first to speak, "Hiei, please, give me the boy. He is only a human. Take your anger out at me."

Hiei smiled and then sneered, "I don't know what you speak of. Plus, give me Yukina first, then, I will simply walk away. Never to bug you and your misserable human world again."

Kurama bowed his head slowly, "I have not taken Yukina!"

"Youko, you ass, you lie to me! You die now!" Hiei said as he lunged at Kurama with his sword. Kurama who was half expecting the hage to come like this swiftly moved out of the way. Hiei knew that Kurama would trun, he brought his sword up slightly, nicking Kurama on the shoulder.

Kurama was able to get out of the way to avoid any emense damnage. He landed on his feet and then spun his whip at Hiei. Hiei couldn't see the whip, and then, down his chest. A dark, line. A line that cut down his side. It was enough to cause bleeding. Not enough to stop him from getting up and then slash Kurama with his sword. Kurama caught it on his arm. Hiei loved to see the pain of the fox. He let his sword stay there a second before letting it out. Kurama gave a wild moan. A painful one. One that would make all Kurama fans like you and I cry, and want to KILL Hiei.

Kurama was all but done. He let a sprought out of his palm, causeing a knife, or better yet, a planted sword come out of it. He lunged at Hiei. And Hiei at Kurama.

Both stayed frozen. None moved. Then, both said in unisen, "You didn't take her/him did you?" Then, both fell back. Kurama letting his plant side out of Hiei. Hiei letting his sword slip out of Kurama. Both leaned back, and then smiled at each other. "It was a damned set up fox."

"Yes, Hiei. I am sorry." Said Kurama and then he gently closed his eyes as Hiei said, "I love you. I am sorry." Then, there was silence. Even the wind was quite. It didn't dare to speak, not even to give a small shove to Hiei's clothes, or to play with Kurama's hair. His long, red hair. Both of them lie. Dead.

A laugh came out of the shadows. Yukina, and Kurama's step brother came out. They looked at their sibblings. Yukina turned to Kurama's steep brother, "Well, now it is ended."

Then, Kurama's brother turned away, "That will teach them to never love us."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. THE END. It is done. how did you like it? You loved it? Awsome. I really do hope you enjoyed it though. Every soul needs a sad heart every once in a while. So, I hope all of you Kurama and Hiei fans will be happy if I make another. Oh yeah, go ahead send reveiws. But for all of you People who loves to flame others. LEAVE ME ALONE. I am so sick of you. Get over it.

-D.D.Darkwriter - -- ----


End file.
